Silver Daylight
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Aztecs start murdering in Miami, and Sarra's called to the case. She falls in love, and finds an old friend. But it's not what you think. Rated PG 13 Sarra Universe Fourth
1. Silver Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song title. Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Silver Daylight:

Ch 1: Silver Shadow:

There was a phone call from a team out in Miami. Sarra answered the call and talked to a man named Horatio Caine. "Sir." She said, as she looked at the time on her clock. It was late for her, and early for Horatio. "Sorry to be calling you so late, Lieutenant Torrens." Sarra smiled. "Its alright, Lieutenant Caine, what may I do for you?" She asked.

Sarra listened. "I was wondering if you would come out?" Sarra sighed. "What's going on?" She asked. He sighed. "There's a rash of murders in the last few days. There's been some talk that it is your area of expertise." Sarra sighed dramatically. "Alright Lieutenant Caine. I should be out there as soon as tomorrow morning. I need four hours to get things ready to come. There'll be a few bags, but most of that will be based on work." She said. He smiled. "Thank you Lieutenant." Sarra smiled.

"I will leave a message with the flight day and time. I will need a pickup." He smiled. "If I can't one of my people will." Sarra relaxed. "Fair enough." She said. Sarra closed her eyes as she heard Horatio Caine say, "Thank you for your help." He said. She smiled. "See you soon Lieutenant, things are never easy in Occult cases, so hang in there." Horatio smiled. "You too." His voice made her heart tug.

Sarra smiled as she shut the phone down. She set her alarm after she packed, and it took her a couple of hours. There were three bags, mostly work related stuff, and two bags for clothes. Including some party things, even though she didn't think she'd get enough time to party. One bathing suit.

She had made a couple of months reservations worth at a condo, in Miami strip, near the ocean as she made sure that her truck was going to be transported as well as her motorcycle. She had been living in the city of New York, visiting some old friends, so the travel for her and her belongings and her vehicles wouldn't be a hassel.

Sarra smiled as she slid her laptop and the programs for the lunar and sun cycles of the Aztec and the Howia. 'Maybe, just maybe this will give me advantage for some voodoun exploration, maybe some of the Cuban people...' She tapered that thought off as she shut down her mind as she hit the bed. She had her mail transferred to her place in Miami, had her bills all pre-set in her bank account so she didn't have to deal with that.

She made sure that she had enough in her account for the almost two months she would spend in Miami. She contacted her friends in Angel Grove. Tommy was contacted in Reefside, who'd smiled and said, "Stay safe Silver..." She smiled. "Stay safe Shadow." She called him and he smirked at that.

Sarra sighed. He signed off. "If you need me?" He asked. She smiled. "I'll _hollar_." She said. He smiled. "Good." She heard him say. "You too, O, no excuses." He smiled. "Get some sleep." He told her. She rolled her eyes. "Yes _Mother_..." He chuckled at that. Sarra smiled. "Night O." She said. He smiled. "Night Silver...sleep well." She smiled. "You too, babe." She said. He chuckled as she shut the phone off.

She slept, and it was well, for the first time in several months. She had made sure that she got her cellphone and laptop charged the night before, and took the chargers and set them in the laptop bag for when she was able to get her belongings organized. Checking her e-mail on her home computer before she left, and printing the ticket, she was able to shut things down and off within two hours of her being needed on the plane. She made it to the airport, and went through to Miami, without problems.

Miami was alright, and she didn't get dinged for anything, and she made sure she had a temporary visa ready for her in Miami, not to go through, but on the other side, waiting for her with her ride. She was let through, just fine and she smiled at the man that was waiting for her at the airport. Sarra smiled as she saw the man waiting for her. He had a sign with Sarra Torrens on it. She went up to him.

"I am Sarra Torrens." She said. He smiled. "Eric Delko." He said his Cuban features smiling at her. "You have things?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye. My bags." She said as she had them on a bag trolley. Her weapons went in without problems. Sarra got through to the car they had set aside to transport her to her condo. "My own vehicles are coming to me inside of a week." She said. He smiled. "Cool. What do you drive?" He asked.

"A Ford F-250, and a Harley Davidson 2500." "Lowrider." She said with a grin."Woah. If only my friend Tim Speedle was still alive, he'd love to coast with you." She smiled sadly. "Lost friends. Never easy." She said and clasped his shoulder with her good hand. He smiled. "Thanks." She loaded her things into the truck. "Lets ride." She said, and gave him the address.

He repeated it, and then she nodded. He smiled. "Get some rest, maybe." He mentioned. She noted it with a smile on her face. "Yes." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. He got her to the condo. As he stopped, she woke up. "Hmnph." She said. He smiled. Sarra smiled. "I am alright." She said as she took off her seatbelt. He smiled.

Authors Note: Bad babe!!bad!!!


	2. Meeting the Team

Disclaimer: Same as before!

Ch 2: Meeting The Team:

Sarra got her things out with a little help from Eric. He grinned as she offered to make him something to drink. "No, thanks, I've got paperwork to catch up on. H will need to see you as soon as you get in." Sarra nodded. "Alright, Eric. See you later, sometime?" He smiled. "Most definately." She smiled back. She got her things stowed away, even her weapons, and then put on her gun harness, and got herself to Miami-Dade.

Sarra smiled as she got inside, and met with Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Sarra smiled as she shook his hand. "Lieutenant Torrens?" He asked. "Aye. You must be Lieutenant Horatio Caine, am I right?" She asked. He nodded. "You got that right." She grinned. "What do you have for me Horatio?" She asked.

"Murder. Murder most foul." Sarra gritted her teeth at his tone of voice. "Hells." She cursed. "Show me." She said. He took her to the Morgue. Sarra hated Cadaver rooms with a passion, but this one had a very sweet set up. She litted her eyes around the place so she knew where she was finding exits. "Alexx? Alexx you here?" She heard Horatio say. Sarra clenched her left hand and extended it.

"Over here hon." She said. Sarra smiled at the voice. It was very soothing. "Alexx, I have someone for you to meet." Alexx turned as she saw Horatio, and a young woman. "Hello." "My name is Dr. Alexx Woods, ME." Sarra smiled as she held out her right hand. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." She said. "Nice to meet you." She added. Alexx nodded with a smile. "Likewise." She said.

Alexx noted in her mind that she was packing a quite of lot of heat. 'Marksman shooter...' was her thought.

Meanwhile, Sarra was already causing havoc upstairs. Eric was thinking about her when Calliegh came in. "Eric, Eric, you have evidence for me?" "Eric?" She tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh? Callie?" He asked. She smiled. "You looked like you were spaced out. How did the pickup go?" She asked.

"Alright. She's...interesting." Eric would only say that. "Beautiful..." Calliegh interpreted. He turned to her. "You never have to be jealous...babe, your the one for me..." he whispered as another lab tech came in through for coffee in the break room. Calliegh smiled as she had the lab tech leave. "I know." "Just be careful Eric..." He smiled. "Alright." He said. "You too." He said as she left the room to get back to ballistics after Eric gave her the information she needed.

Sarra closed her eyes as she travelled up in the elevator. Horatio looked at her. "You...alright?" He asked, softly. Sarra nodded. "Aye. Just tired." She said. Sarra closed her left hand as it seized up. Sarra smiled as she refocused herself, and got back to work, dealing with the three bodies downstairs.

She contacted Calliegh and met with her and Eric, dealing with the current case. They were grim as she was when she told them that it was Occult, but Dark. Raised power of a deamon she faced off once before, and locked him on the Astral Plane. "Astral Plane?" Calliegh asked. Sarra nodded. "Aye. It was one of the few ways I could destroy him...besides taking him into myself and destroying him." She said.

Eric looked shocked. "You can do that?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye. Have done it before." She said. The look she gave him was haunted. Sarra streached and part of her left steeled arm was revealed.

Eric stared, but didn't say anything. "Old injury." She said. Her eyes were harsh. As if daring him to ask. Sarra smiled as her look softened. Sarra smiled, "Sorry, Eric. My past...got people to protect." He nodded. "Understood." he said. Sarra smiled. Sarra curled her left arm against her body. She stood, and got back to work. She then walked back to her desk.

Sarra walked back to her desk, and bumped into someone she knew. Not that long ago. "Ryan? Ryan Wolfe, tell me that isn't you kid?!" She called out. He smiled as he turned around. "You on this case Sarra?" He asked her as he came to her and gave her a hug. She nodded. "Yeah, your Lieutenant gave me a call last night." She said.

Sarra smiled. "Then you flew out the next morning, didn't you?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye lad. As always." She said.

"So you here for long?" he asked her, concerned. "Couple of months." She answered. He stared at her and the gaunt sleep deprivation look she was giving him. "You going to make it through?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes. "You sound like Oliver." She moaned. There was a pause. "I'll be fine." She said. He smiled at her. "I know, Sarra...I just worry about you that's all." She heard. Sarra smiled. "I know, kid." She said.

Sarra gave him a tight smile. "Take care kid, alright? Don't want to be caught not working..." She tapered off. He smiled. "Where are you staying?" He asked. Sarra wrote him down the address. "Cool." He also got the phone number. "I will call you later." She nodded. "Alright." She said.

She got back to work and found that on her calander the deaths were caused by Aztec based warriors. 'Crap not more Aztecs...' She thought. "Twelve?!" She exclaimed as she found the fingerprints of twelve unknowns. "Not in the system...damn." She swore. Then she heard a cough behind her. It was Horatio. "Sir." She said as she turned around in her chair and looked up at Horatio.

He smiled. "Ma'am." He replied with a grin. "Got something?" He asked her. She nodded. "And it not all that good, Horatio." She said as she clenched her teeth. "Aztec warriors, or ones that believe that are Aztec warriors, twelve of them, and they aren't in the system. At all, Horatio. I'm going in blind." She said.

He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She was dressed in a dark grey suit with a dark blue silk shirt, long sleeved. He touched her left shoulder. She smiled at what he felt. "Old injury; Horatio, line of duty, of a different kind. Can't really talk about it." She told him. "Alright." He said. She grinned; it was tight, he noticed. "Thank you..." She whispered as he walked away. Sarra smiled sadly as she turned back to her desk. Tears came from her eyes and she used her Kleenex that was on the desk.


	3. Car chases?

Disclaimer: Same as before!

Ch 3: Drama Drama Drama:

Sarra closed her eyes as she felt exhausted. 'Babe...' She thought. 'Angel, give me strength...' She muttered in her head. Sarra smiled as she turned back to her work. Sarra started in on her calanders and got the next victim. "If I can get there in time..." She muttered. She called Horatio, and filled him in. There was another victim chosen. "Maybe...I can get there in time." She said. She headed to the Hummer. Horatio drove her down there, and it was Biscayne Bay, near the courthouse.

Sarra cursed as she felt the start of the attack. "_Faster_...." She hissed. Horatio got her to the attack site. "Clear the area, and call for backup." She said. He nodded. She brought out her silver .45. "THIS IS MIAMI-DADE POLICE! **PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!**" She cried. There were two people hovering over a body, that was bleeding, but still alive. "ON YOUR KNEES HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" She cried. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND _**HANDS IN THE AIR**_!" She cried.

Sarra held her sight to the attackers. They resisted arrest. Sarra shot once. It was a crack shoot. It got one in the wrist. The other one, it was in the shoulder. "Call an ambulance!" She called to Horatio. Sarra got them cuffed. "You aren't going anywhere." She said, then saw to the kid that was bleeding in front of her. Sarra got herself sorted and healed the kid that was bleeding. She passed out, as Horatio came to her.

He picked her up, and gently got her to a public park bench by the courthouse. The team came out to deal with the evidence, and Ryan noticed her all woozy like. He swore as he broke out into a run. "Shit." he dropped his CSI case, and found her nearly passed out. "Sarra." She smiled. "Ry..." "Had to. Sorry." He smiled. "Take it easy...had to what?" He asked.

"Save a life...you know me..." She said. He rolled his eyes. "Yes. I know." She grinned. "We're gettin' stared at." She mentioned. He looked at the others and rolled his eyes. "Of course, well, when you scare me, you cause me to run, then everyone takes a look at me because I know you." She smiled. "Its alright, Ry." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes. "Your not alright." He said. She blushed. "No." He cursed. "Hell." She smiled. "Could feel it Ryan...could feel the death being caused..." He cursed again. "Shit." "Aztecs? Pre or post?" he asked.

She shook her head. "All I know is Aztecs. Twelve." He cursed. She smiled. "Your causing more stares darlin'." He smiled. "So're you." He told her. She grinned.

"Alright kid, we'd better come clean." She said as he rolled his eyes. "_Silver_.." He whined. Sarra smiled. She then closed her eyes as the others came to her. "Alright kids," She said. "When we get back to the PD not before." She finished.

He nodded. As did the rest of the team, including Natalia. Sarra got up, slowly. Ryan smiled a brave smile as she gave him one too. "I am alright kid." She said as he smiled. Horatio came to her side, as she got up, she looked shaky. Sarra smiled. "Thanks." She said.

He gave her a hand to the Hummer and got her inside, as she leaned against it, she smiled at his caring. Sarra smiled as she climbed in. "Thanks Horatio." She said. He smiled back. He went back to work, cleared the area got the information back to PD.


	4. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Ch 4: Coming Clean:

She slept til they got back to the PD and she smiled as she dragged her body out of the Hummer, and Ryan came to her side, to help her inside. Frank and Alexx added to the group that was in the first conference room.

"Alright kids. This isn't easy to explain, so it will take time." Ryan smiled at her and squeezed her knee. She nodded. She launched into her tale, and by the end of it, everyone was bright eyed as they heard her tale. Ryan held her when she shook, tears pouring down her face. "Silver..." he whispered as she tried not to sob.

"Goddess...it just gets harder to explain about it. that's all..." She said. He nodded. "You're gonna pull through..." "Its gonna be okay." he told her. She smiled. "Thank you..." She whispered. Licking her lips, she swallowed bile, and then Ryan fetched her a bottle of water. Eric raised an eyebrow. "So how did you two meet?" He asked. She smiled wearily. "Wanna take this one Sleuth man?" She asked the young CSI. He smiled.

"We met when I was doing college, I met her because she was teaching one of my classes, based on Aztec mythology, and history. I helped her out one night on a case that she was dealing with, and helped her fight six Aztec warriors." "They were killing about twenty four people. Through magic." He said.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. Her vision was going crazy. "Sarra?" "Silver...you okay?" She shook her head. "No." She said. Sarra put her head between her legs. "Ohh...Gods." She said. Sarra closed her eyes as she brought her head up. Ryan cursed. "We need you lying down dear one." He said as Sarra smiled.

It was weak, but it was an improvement. "Dear Gods." She whispered. He got her lying down on the long leather bench inside the conference room, near the big table that was surrounded by black swivel chairs. Sarra smiled as she looked at Ryan. "Thanks kid." He smiled. "Rest." he ordered her. She stuck her tongue out and he chuckled.

As she fell asleep, she heard mutterings of conversations as they vacated the room. Horatio stayed behind. He looked at Ryan. Sarra smiled in her sleep. "Ry...let him stay." She said. He smiled. "Alright, Silver." She heard, even with her eyes closed. Sarra breathed deeply.

Sarra smiled as he went outside. He went back to his desk. Horatio looked down at Sarra. She opened her eyes, and the swimming stars stopped. "Thank the goddess...it's stopped." She muttered. He smiled. "You going to be alright?" he asked. She nodded. "I hope so, Horatio...This...isn't easy...oooh." She said as she slowly got up. He let her lean against him on the bench.

"Thank you Horatio." She said as she smiled at him with a grin. He smiled back. Her heart was ready to explode. She smiled as he looked down at her. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye." "I will be.." She tapered off. He helped her up. Sarra grinned.

Sarra walked to the door. "Yeah, I am going to be alright." She said. He gave her a good smile. She smiled back.

He let her go back to work. She finished off her shift with nothing to show for. She was frustrated so she went home to try and find some relaxing time. She went to the computer, but couldn't concentrate.


	5. Evil Afoot

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Ch 5: Evil Afoot:

"What's wrong with me?" She muttered. "Hells." She said. She stood and went to the mantelpiece of her fireplace, and looked at the photos that Horatio had picked up not two days ago. It was the one of the men from Peru. Along with Jim Ellison of the detective of Cascade PD. "Jimmy...what am I to do?" She whispered.

There was a message on the answering machine. "Sarra, it's Jim, phone me." She cursed. "Hells." She thought out loud.

Sarra phoned Jim. "Jimmy, you there?" She called into the phone. He answered. "Yeah Silver. How are you?" She smiled. "Was thinking about you today." She said. He smiled. "Same goes here too. I am glad you're okay. Are you?" He asked. She chuckled. "Assumptions, what did I tell you when you were a kid?" "Kid?" She asked. He chuckled. "Sarra...how are you?" He gritted out. She grinned.

"Alright...not a lot of sleep though." She said. "Silver..." He cursed. She smiled. "Never got enough, even through Peru and Angel Grove, you know that babe." She said. "You need me?" He asked. She chuckled. "Between you and Red..." She scoffed. "I'll be fine big man. You, however, are you doing okay?" She asked.

He scoffed. "Silver..." "I am more worried about you babe." He said. She sighed. "I don't really know, big man, this one seems tough, I've caught two, but there's ten more where those came from." "I am not impressed." She said.

"Babe, you got extra help?" He asked, knowing about her link. "Not at the moment, but I am more resourceful than most." She said. He hissed. "If you need me..." She smiled. "I'll _hollar_." She said as he smiled. "Silver, stay safe?" He said. She smiled. "You too, big man." She replied softly. He smiled. "Get some rest Silver...I love you." She grinned. "Love you too big man." She softly spoke into the phone.

"Good night Sarra." He whispered. She smiled. "Good dreams Sentinel." She said softly. He smiled. He shut the phone off as did she. She closed her eyes as she held the cordless phone down from her body, then set it aside. She smiled. Sleep was hard coming, but it came. Sarra smiled as she got herself to bed,and dreamed.

They were good dreams and she didn't waken with tears behind her eyes for the first time in years. She got up when her alarm woke her at five, and she was heading into work as soon as the sun cracked a smile on the water. Sarra smiled as she headed into Miami-Dade PD. It was beautiful, and she smiled as she grabbed her laptop and her work from the night before and her things for that day. As she headed in, it was fairly quite, shift change.

She got inside the Lab, and headed to the office. She was working on CSI side, and dealing with some other stuff from the Magickal side. Sarra walked in decorusly, and found herself being held hostage the next minute. "What? What's going on?" She asked as she dropped her CSI kit. "I need you as a hostage. Drop your weapons." Sarra dropped her .45's even though she gritted her teeth as she did that. "All of them." Was the command.

"That's it." She said, and was dragged out by her right arm. It HURT. "Don't hurt me." She pleaded. The masked man smiled. "You won't if you cooperate. Come _on_." She heard. She caught up with him dragging her. He got her to a vehicle, it looked very normal. Which displeased her. But she remembered the license plate. It went in her head and she repeated the numbers and letters in her head constantly.

He shoved her physically in the side door of the passenger of the green minivan. He put a gun to her head for two minutes. "Move, and die." He said seriously. Sarra nodded. Sarra licked her lips wetly, then concentrated on her arm for a bit. It was going to be seriously bruised. 'Guys...find me...' She thought.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was coming in as soon as the guy in the minivan moved out of the way, Sarra poked her head up. Ryan saw her and cursed as he stopped his car and tried to get out. "Sarra!" He called. The gunman waved his gun at Ryan and took a shot. Sarra screamed his name, as she banged against the window, as he ducked. As the van moved out the way, Sarra leaned against the glass, with her back against it, and tried to kick the driver.

Ryan started chasing after her and cursed as it sped out of sight. Ryan called 911 and reported a kidnapping and the getaway vehicle and the numbers of the license plate. Then he called Horatio. Sarra was on his mind as he went back to the PD. He searched the Lab, and found her belongings splattered across the hallway.

'Sarra...what were you doing?!' He thought as he went deeper, and found her guns lying on the floor, sprayed across it. "Sarra..." He muttered. Ryan's dark eyes darted across the floor. He found Horatio hovering behind him. "Mr. Wolfe? Mr. Wolfe." "Talk to me." Ryan turned and told him the story. "She has no protection, weapon wise, but she usually doesn't need a weapon. But her powers are wonky, because she has no physical link. I am worried." He said.

"But she is a spitfire when a life is threatened. So I am just concerned we can't get her back fast enough when someone's got her because I know they want to hurt her. When that happens, she'll use her power and I am afraid for the hostage taker more than her. Can we say like Calliegh with a gun when someone makes her mad?" Horatio smiled.

"She'd probably take that as a compliment." Ryan smiled back. "Who Calliegh or Sarra?" he asked. Horatio chuckled. "Probably both." He said as Calliegh came up."Calliegh what?" She asked. Ryan blushed. "High compliments. Nothing much more than that." Horatio chuckled at that.


	6. Saving a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Ch 6: Saving A Friend:

Sarra meanwhile, was trying to fight off the attacker and ended up pushing herself out of the door, with making it open on its own. She did a controlled tumble landing not on her back but her shoulders. 'Thank goodness Sensei taught me that.' She thought. Sarra started running and ducked in behind an alley only six blocks from the PD. She called it in.

She leaned against the concrete wall of the back of the hotel she was leaning against. She quoted the hotel. Horatio and Ryan came to pick her up. Ryan ran to her. "Sarra? You alright?" Sarra smiled. Relief spread over her face. "Yeah, Sleuth man. I'm alright, just exhausted." "Sore." Sarra replied as she felt her body, every inch of her. "We need you looked at?" He asked. She shook her head. "Just some icepacks for my arm, right, Ryan, he grabbed me as he dragged me across the floor. Did you recover my weapons, Sleuth man?" he nodded. "Yes." He said.

Sarra sagged against Ryan's shoulder he smiled as he helped her to the CSI Hummer. "Come on Silver...you need sleep." He said. She shook her head. "No." She said. "Silver...please..." She shook her head. "Icepacks, maybe a nap. Nothing more. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway Sleuth man. Please..." He sighed. "Just rest for now." He pleaded as she closed her eyes. Sarra smiled, even though it was pain, as she closed her eyes. He drove her back to PD.

She woke when they stopped. "Sarra?" "We're here." He said. Sarra smiled. "Thanks kid." She said as she slowly got out of the Hummer, she started to faulter. Horatio caught up with them, and held her as she started to fall. Sarra smiled. "Thanks...Horatio." She started to get a headache. "Sarra...you need rest." He said. Ryan smirked. "Tried that Horatio, she's a stubborn one." Sarra fell against him again, and then blushed when Horatio picked her up in his arms and carried her through the PD into his office. He sat her down on the couch, and Ryan came in behind them.

Sarra was still blushing. "H..." He smiled. He got her a pillow for her head, and she closed her eyes, she started to drift off. She took off her outer black suit jacket, and Ryan hissed when he saw the bruises forming on her good right arm. "Oh, Sarra..." He cursed as he grabbed icepacks that Horatio took out of his small mini-fridge he had by his desk.

She placed one by her shoulderblades on her back, and smiled when Ryan winced at that. "You did a controlled tumble didn't you?" He asked. 0

She nodded. "Aye." She said. Sarra closed her eyes as she fell asleep. Sarra snuggled against the pillow as she fell asleep, Horatio looked at Ryan. "I'll stay with her." He said softly. "I snore." She warned him, half asleep. He grinned. "I've had worse." He said as he remembered what Ray used to do which was snore like a freight train would go by.

"You've been warned." Ryan said, as he left. Sarra smiled before she went to sleep. "Thank you..." She whispered. He smiled. "Any time." Was his answer. She smiled as she slept. She did snore, soft ones and it made even Horatio relax. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He did some work typing on the computer and filing out forms.

It was three hours later before she woke again. The sun had come down, slowly, but was still up. She got up and rubbed her eyes, and smiled noticing that Horatio was still there for her. "Hi. How are you feeling?" He asked softly as he came to her. She smiled as he handed her a bottle of water. "Overwhelmed." She admitted. "Never in my carrer, except for being captive, once before, have I ever felt so...disturbed and lost..." She shook visably, and closed her eyes.

Horatio took her into his arms and held her. She sobbed for a few moments, and then stopped shaking. "Oh, Gods..." He smiled softly. Sarra grinned back, wearily. "I've taken up enough of your time, Lieutenant...I apologize." She said with a smile, as she got up. "It is alright, Lieutenant, I am glad you are feeling better." She nodded. It was rather brisk.

"Much. I think I will survive the traffic ride home." He grinned. "I didn't even get any of the work I wanted done today..." "Crap." She muttered. Horatio smiled. "Ryan was able to pick up where you left off, Lieutenant. Even with you missing, even though he was more concerned about your causing other damage to the kidnapper than the kidnapper doing damage to you." She chuckled. "He would." She muttered. "Thank you again, Lieutenant." He smiled, as she handed him back the now melted icepacks. He took them with graciousness. "Take care...Lieutenant." She smiled. "You too, sir. You too." She finished as she headed out for her desk.


	7. Surprises keep Popping up

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Ch 7: Surprises Keep Popping Up:

She grabbed her belongings and her guns, sliding them into her harness she smiled. Frank Tripp looked at her. "Lieutenant Torrens. Word's been round that you were lifted like a princess into the PD and taken to Horatio's office." Sarra rolled her eyes. "No scuttlebutt, Frank, that was the truth, after I'd been abducted from the office by the arm in the first place,and escaped, Horatio made sure that I was safe and not falling down. That's all." He smirked.

"I think that Horatio's gotten fond of you, Sarra." Was his statement. Sarra looked up in shock. "No way!" She said, surprise on her face. Sarra shut her eyes and shook her head. "Oh.. hells..." She muttered. She then clocked out with that on her mind, and drove home.

She slept, after she ate, and couldn't rest. 'Why?' She thought. Sarra thought about Horatio. "No...I _can't_." She wailed. Sarra sighed as she went to make herself some herbal tea to sleep. She did so, and she felt much better. Much better. So much so that she almost fell asleep through her alarm.

Getting to work was not easy but she managed it somehow. Sarra got to work and finished the day in record time with some actual advances on the case including the fact that there were more deaths previous to these ones that were animals, and then some more that were people before they were classified as Aztec killings.

"Damn. They've had time to raise a lot of power. They wouldn't be afraid of me, then..." She muttered. She rested her head against the desk. "Aw man!" She moaned as she hit her head on her desk. Ryan came to her. "Sarra?" "What is it?" She was asked. She told him her theory. He swore. "Can you deal with this?" "Can you have enough power?" "Even without your link?" Sarra nodded. "Even if I have to make a raw connection to the power..." She said quietly, so he could almost not hear her. "Silver...that's crazy!" She shook her head.

"Not so young padiwan. I've done it before." He cursed. "Silver..." he muttered. She smiled. "It's alright." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. "It's better than putting anyone else at risk and I won't have that happen to anyone else!" She almost cried. Ryan touched her shoulder. "Silver..." He said. She calmed down.

"Must get to the house, got some things I need to grab." She said, as she pulled on her leather jacket, and headed out the door. Running into Horatio was not planned. Totally unexpected. "Lieutenant!" She said, in surprise, as she almost knocked him down. She grabbed for him, so she could help him up. The Power flashed, as she moaned, and then ended up falling into his arms. Ryan saw the flash. "Hell." He muttered as he started to run. He got there, and she was passed out in Horatio's arms.

"Sarra!" He cried. She smiled. "Quieter young padiwan?" She asked him. He smiled. "You alright?" He asked. She shook her head and tears were invading her eyes. "You'll need to explain this to Horatio...I'm going for a nap now." She said. He looked at her with his dark brown eyes. "God. Silver!" He moaned. She smiled. "Sorry babe." She said and curled into Horatio's arms again.

They got her to Horatio's office, and she wouldn't let Horatio go. He stayed with her. Ryan explained her powers. Horatio looked at her with deep blue eyes. "She's a wonderful person, Ryan, I wouldn't hurt her..." He started to say. Ryan nodded. "I know H...She's just been hurt so much in the last few dozen years, including being used in the destruction of the world." Horatio looked up in shock.

"No." He whispered. Ryan nodded. "How?" He asked. Ryan smiled. "That's not my story to tell." "But it has to do with her arm." Sarra moaned out of conciousness. "Call Red." She said as she handed the kid her cell phone. Ryan sighed. "Alright Silver...hang in there." He said.

Ryan called Tommy Oliver, former leader of the Power Rangers. "Tommy, this is Ryan, Miami PD." Was all he had to say. Sarra smiled in her sleep. Horatio held her. "Shhhh..." He said as she started to moan. "It's okay." Tears were coming from her eyes.

"Oh..._goddess_..." She expressed her fear in that one word. Horatio noticed her hair had turned from red brown to silver quite quickly. He mentioned that to Ryan who cursed. "Oh _Silver_..." He said as he looked down at her.

Sarra smiled. "I am sorry, young padiwan." He smiled. "_Silver_..." he moaned. She smiled. Horatio did too. He recognized that tag, 'padiwan.' She rolled her eyes. "So I am a Sci-Fi/Fantasy buff, so sue me." She said as Horatio chuckled.

Sarra smiled back. She leaned against his shoulder, adjusting her sitting position, trying to get a hold on her head. "Sarra?" Ryan asked. She smiled. "Thanks Ry..." She said as he handed her a cup of tea from the breakroom.

Horatio chuckled then a light came through the room, and he noticed Sarra rolling her eyes. "Red..." Horatio smiled. "Your friend?" He asked softly. She nodded. "Aye." She said. Sarra slowly sat up and tried to get up, but then had to sit down again. Tommy looked at her, in his civvilian uniform of red shirt and blue jeans. "Sarra..." He expressed his frustration. Sarra smiled in pain.

"Tommy." "Tommy Oliver, please meet Lieutenant Horatio Caine, CSI, and Officer Ryan Wolfe, CSI." She said, trying not to let the tears take over the pain in her voice. Her head landed at Horatio's knees, and she blushed as she looked up at him. "Sorry boss." He smiled. "It's alright." Sarra smiled at that. Sarra got up, and leaned against the back of the couch. "O, tell what's wrong with me, because your the one with the clearance, clearance boy." She said. Arguing his silent question. "Alright Silver. Is there anyone else you want to know?" She heard him ask. She shook her head. "Only if it comes into play kid." He nodded.

Sarra closed her eyes as Tommy gave the Power Ranger beginning and through to Zeo speech. She gave her side as Horatio's hands clenched. Then she told him about Jason's death as well as the death of her unborn daughter, Horatio had to get up and extend his clenched hands. Sarra smiled. "We got the idiots that did this to us. But the loss...wasn't easy." She said. Tommy's caramel eyes were as dark as her ones that turned dark silver.

Sarra closed her eyes as tears came down her face. "Silver..." Ryan came to her and hugged her. She smiled in greatfulness. "Thanks kid." She said. He let her go. Horatio came to her and rubbed her shoulders which looked all in knots. Sarra smiled. "Thanks Horatio..." She whispered.


	8. Letting in Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Ch 8: Letting In Hearts:

Sarra smiled. Horatio nodded and when she and Ryan left, Ryan drove her home. Horatio talked to Tommy about her and how to help her when she didn't request it. "Be stubborn." he said. Horatio smiled and nodded. "Good. She going to be alright?" He asked. Tommy nodded. "I think so. But she is frustrating sometimes," was his take on it.

Horatio nodded. "Will she let me in?" He asked. That was a most important question. Tommy smiled. "I think so." He told the older man. "All I ask of you, is that you look out for her and keep her alive, and bring the two of you home?" He said. Horatio nodded. "I will do all I can to do that." Tommy smiled with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good." he said. Sarra was on their minds. "Go to her." Tommy told Horatio, and teleported out. Horatio got up to do just that.

All the while, Ryan left her sleeping in her own bed, but stayed in the living room, watching out for her. In case she had more nightmares. When he heard his cell phone go off he cursed silently as he tried to get up to answer it, he reached it before it woke her. "Wolfe here." He answered. "Mr. Wolfe, it's Horatio." Ryan's eyebrows went up. "H..." He said with relief in his voice.

"How is she?" Was his question. Ryan smiled as he stared up into the bedroom door, which was closed. "Sleeping, I think." "Last time I checked." There was a pause of silence, and Ryan heard the Hummer's engine rev. "Good. Good. , would it impose you to open the door for me, when I come?" He asked. Ryan smirked. "No H, not at all. I am sure she'd be pleased to see you." He said.

Sarra slept through this conversation. Ryan was greatful that she was still asleep when Horatio came by. "Mr. Wolfe." Was all Horatio greeted him with. "H..." Was Ryan's greeting. The stood for long moments in silence. "She still asleep?" Horatio questioned. Ryan nodded. "So far as I know..." Was the answer. "Coffee?" Was the offer. Horatio smiled. "Please." Ryan made him some. "You worry for her?" He asked. Ryan nodded. "Yeah. She's a good friend, one of the few I have..." Horatio smiled, his eyes even smiling.

There was silence, then there was a scream coming from her bedroom, and Horatio got there first. "Sarra..." He muttered. She was laying on top of her bed and thrashing. "No!" She screamed. Sarra opened her eyes, but all she could see was blood. Nothing else. "Lieutenant!" Was Horatio's shout. She tried to bring herself back to normal. "Oh...Goddess..." She shuddered out. She collapsed into Horatio's arms. She was still dressed in her outfit from this morning, black pantsuit and silver shortsleeved silk shirt, and she pulled up, lay against the headboard. Horatio handed her glasses to her.

She slipped them on no problem, and turned on the light beside her bed. "Lieutenant?" She asked. He smiled. Ryan ducked out and made sure they had water and coffee for when they were ready. Sarra leaned against the headboard, and ran hands down her face after she took off her glasses. "Oh gods." She muttered.

He looked over at her. "You alright?" he spoke softly. She smiled. It was tight, strained, almost. Sarra relaxed when Horatio took her hand in his. The pain from her face drained as she went pale, she smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. "I apologize Lieutenant. I didn't mean to make you worry." She spoke so softly, Horatio had to strain to hear it. Sarra breathed deeply. She sensed Ryan outside her door. "Come in Ryan, it's alright." Ryan came in with a smile on his face, and drinks for them.

Sarra smiled as he set the tray down by the bay window of her condo. She looked over at him, tipping her head sideways. "Thank you Ryan, for everything you've done tonight." She said. He smiled, even though it was strained. "I'm glad your alright now Sarra. You cause a person to worry." She blushed. "I apologize kid." He smiled.

"Just try not to do it too often, it's not easy." She smiled at that. "C'mere kid." She said as she held out her arms. He gave her a squeeze hug. "Don't do anything stupid will you Silver?" he asked. She tapped his nose with her short finger. "I will try not to kid." "Do the same will you?" she asked. He nodded.

Horatio smiled at the body language played between the two. Sarra smiled at Horatio, and he nodded. Sarra closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Ryan left the two of them alone. He went home, and smiled when he answered the cell call he had from Tommy. "Yeah, Horatio's with her, she's safe for now." Was all he said. It gave Tommy hope for her.

Sarra smiled as she looked at Horatio as she watched him get her a glass of water. She took the glass and drank in one swallow. She put it aside, and smiled at Horatio's face. "Thank you, Horatio." She said. He smiled.

"You going to be alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Aye." "I shall. In time...which I fear we will not have of much..." She spoke softly. Tears came down her face. One at a time. Horatio wiped them away. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Goddess...what a night..." She said as she closed her eyes and ended up leaning against Horatio and the headboard of the bed she was using.


	9. Betrayal of Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Ch 9: Betrayal of Hearts:

Sarra sighed as she felt the exhaustion flow through her body. 'Gods gods gods.' She thought. Sarra breathed shallowly, as if asleep, and Horatio smiled as she leaned into his shoulders. He held her and relaxed for the first time that day. The both of them.

She smiled as she relaxed in his arms and closed her defenses down. Sarra felt so calm, it felt scary for some reason, but she didn't care. Not anymore. She was alone and she had been alone for so long, she couldn't deal with being alone anymore.

Horatio soothed her touched her hair, running through her shorter locks, that she'd kept short through the summer months. He felt her relax and smiled as she did. She sighed in his embrace and all he did was hold her that night.

Ryan had left the two alone, and was still concerned about the fallout if it turned to be something more, but he figured Horatio and Sarra could handle it. They were stronger people for it. If they decided to make it more...serious. He smiled.

Day broke, and the sun rose half high, and Sarra moaned as she felt something in her bed next to her, well almost under her. She woke and saw Horatio in the same position she had him the night before. "Horatio, you should have told me... I would've moved." She said as he grinned. "It's alright. Seeing you happy, that's just what you needed." She heard.

Sarra smiled as she moved over, and then sighed as she got up. "Shower?" She asked. He smiled. "You first." He replied. "It's your house." Sarra smirked. "Alright." She moved and got clothes and found something of her father's that might fit him. "My Dad sometimes comes visits me once in a blue moon. He saw me last week, before the crazy stuff happened before I came. There's a shirt you should fit." Horatio smiled.

"Thanks." She heard as she headed into the shower. She was in and out in about fifteen minutes. He had whipped together breakfast, in that short time, and let her eat as he ran inside had a quick shower himself, and got out, and Sarra smiled at his short red hair dripping, almost full with water. She smiled and handed him a smaller towel to dry it all.

He took it with precision, as she hucked it at him, and then dried his hair. She chuckled at his surprised expression. He smiled back, and dried his hair, then sat with her after he put the towel on the rail. She smiled in graciousness. He sat down and had breakfast with her. Sarra had coffee and orange juice, as well as a full plate. She demolished it in moments.

"Magyck. Its like metabolism." She said to his wide eye stare. Sarra chuckled as he did. Sarra then smiled as she held something Horatio handed her. Even though it was a small smile. It was a casefile. "You checked up on meah, didn't yas?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes. I am sorry, but with my people, I've got to protect them too." She nodded.

"Alright." Sarra said even though she sat back in her seat after she took the file. "So now that you've done that....have you found your answers?" She asked hauntingly. Horatio hated hurting her. "I've put some of the peices of the puzzle together..." He said. Sarra smiled. It was strained. "I've got people to protect too. _Lieutenant_." She whispered harshly. "I've got to be able to do this job and disappear." "The government recocgnises me." She said. "But I prefer as much shadow to my work as daylight." "You know those unseen heroes that singers sing about? I'm _needed_ to be one of them." "You can never know how much."

Horatio looked stunned. "I am sorry sweetheart." He spoke as softly. Sarra shrugged her shoulders but he could see how much it hurt her. "It makes no more difference to me. Not any more." She whispered as she got up. "We should head in. Or at least I should." She said, as she gathered her office things together.

He left with her, but headed to his home in Ocean Drive before he went in.


	10. New Personal Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Ch 10: New Personal Evil:

Sarra drove til she got to the PD, then sighed as she rested her head against the wheel of her vehicle. "Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN!" She moaned as she hit her head against the steering wheel of her truck. "Hells." She moaned. She whimpered. Then her cellphone went off. "Torrens." She answered as if she was dead to the world.

"Silver? You alright?" It was Ryan on the other end. "No, Darlin'. We've got problems. Your boss's been in my file _investigating me_!" Ryan cursed at that. "Sorry Silver..." he whispered.

Sarra sighed as she sank against her car seat, as she saw Horatio drive up, she moaned. "Got to get to work kid. Too many deaths." She said. There was a long pregnant pause. "Sorry Silver..." She heard. Sarra smiled. "It's alright, it's not your fault kid." "Drinks tonight? If nothing else happens?" She asked. He smiled. "Sounds good. Meet you at Shadow at nine?" He asked about the club that just opened up by the downtown core.

"Shadow? Sounds Dark, sounds good kid." "Let's make it ten if I can't get there before." She said. He nodded. "Sounds good. See you in here." She smiled. She shut the phone off, then got out of her car, and brought her laptop up with her. Sarra sighed as she made it up the stairs in one peice. She then found her desk, and smiled in pain as she saw something on top. It was a red rose. 'Hells...' She thought. It made her shudder.

Her wide green blue eyes stared. Picking up the cellophane wrapped rose, she had shaking hands. 'Gods.' She thought. 'Who'd be so sick...?' She thought. Licking her lips she read the card. "To one who brings the Light from the Darkness." There was no signature. There didn't have to be. She left the rose on the desk and called Ryan.

She started shaking, and looked absolutely pale by the time he came to her. Sarra was frustrated, and her eyes went dark. 'Where _are_ you?' She thought.

Ryan came to her and looked at her position in the chair. It was stiff, and looked like she was ready to crack. "Sarra?" He asked as he came to her side. She whimpered. Then he saw the red rose and then she handed him the card. It was still in one peice. "Gods!" He muttered as he saw the message and the look in her eyes.

Sarra saw Ryan as he touched her shoulderblades. "Ryan?" She whispered. "How do I stay safe now?" She asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Sarra closed her eyes, and whimpered. Sarra started to do her controlled rocking in her seat. "Easy Silver...Easy." "_Please_." Sarra smiled. "There won't be anything easy for a long, long time." She said. Her voice was dark, and her eyes were haunted.

Sarra got up, and was in one peice, and walked out towards the breakroom. Horatio came to Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe?" He was very quiet and almost scared his friend. "H...don't do that." He said.

"What's wrong with Lieutenant Torrens?" Horatio asked. Ryan handed Horatio the card. "An old friend that popped out of the woodworks, because of your digging." Meanwhile, in the breakroom, Sarra went to the fridge and got a can of cold caffiene. Her stressed face made most of the lab techs leave the area. She leaned against the window with her fist pressed against the glass. "Damn." She spoke so soft that Eric didn't know that she was there. "Sarra?" She smiled. "Leave it be Eric. My problem...not yours." She was soft at that.

"Alright, Sarra. If you need us..." She laughed. It was a little quiet, but hysterical none the less. "Go." She said, softly. He left. She sank to the window ledge and sobbed against the window seal. "What am I to do?" She said. "I'll put too many people at risk...I've got to _leave_." "But I _can't_ there are too many people depending on me..." She muttered.

Sarra cursed. "Hells." Sarra sighed. "Deal with it as it comes." She muttered and went back to work. She put the rose in her desk, and ignored it as long as she could.

She was exhausted, but she focused on the information that Alexx gave her in the meeting they had, not long ago in the break room. "Baby girl, the man was stabbed with a long knife like instrament." Sarra cursed. "How long?" She asked. There was silence as Alexx drank her coffee. "Twelve inches." Sarra's eyes lit at that. "Very long atheme, then." Alexx cocked her head. "Atheme?" Sarra nodded seriously. "Long ceremonial knife used for those who believe in Wicca." She said.

"You have one of these?" Alexx asked. Sarra nodded honestly. "Yes. Several infact. Never know when you might be reduced to knives as weapons, especially dealing with deamons." Sarra shuddered.

Alexx looked at her. "Even looking after those with the human variety?" Sarra shook her head. "Different sort of deal with those." She mentioned candislidedly. "You've got a watcher, Baby Girl." Sarra looked over at where Alexx was looking. She saw Horatio. Sarra looked away, down at her coffee. "I can't talk to him Alexx...he's done something that I'm not sure I cannot forgive..." She said.

"You have to deal with problems Baby Girl, before they affect the rest of the team so that they will take sides and tear the team apart." Sarra sighed. It was dramatic. Sarra smiled even though it was strained. Alexx left her with food for thought. "Deal; Baby Girl, and you'll feel better." She nodded.

Alexx left, and Horatio came in. "Am I...disturbing you?" He asked. She looked over at him, then looked away. "No. You can join me." Sarra said as her pendant glittered in the sunlight. Sarra closed her eyes.

The pain behind her eyes, made her moan. Horatio touched her hand. "Please...back..." She muttered. He did so. "I wish you could trust me." She smiled. "I wish you could do the same, Lieutenant. Trust works both ways, in any relationship." She said, softly. He nodded. "I am sorry I didn't trust you enough." He said. She closed her eyes again as tears threatened.

She looked to Horatio as if she was ready to break. "Lieutenant?" He asked softly. She bit her lower lip. She shook. He came to her. "Lieutenant." He was soft with his words and his touch. She jerked away. "No..." "No..." She muttered.

Getting up, she started to fall, and Horatio caught her. Her power flared. "_Goddess_..." She hissed. He saw her eyes closed as she bent her head back, and her body go limp. "Lieutenant...hang on." He expressed his worry in his voice.

Her heart raced. She laid in Horatio's arms not willing to let him go. "Lieutenant...LIEUTENANT." He cried. She passed out. "MR. WOLFE!" He cried. Ryan came at the running. "H." "Dear God!" He said as he came in.

"Sarra?" He said, at a normal voice. He heard her moan. "Ry...." "I..." "I am _lost_." She whispered, just above hearing. He took her good hand. "You are not, Lieutenant. I am here." She shook her head. "Don't know who to trust..." She moaned.

Sarra closed her eyes. Ryan cursed. "Sarra. You can trust me." "You can _always_ trust me." She smiled. Touching his smooth skinned face, she smiled. "I know I can trust you...but I am not linked to yas, and the one I am linked to, cannot trust me..." She moaned. She swallowed back tears.

"Sarra. Please...allow me another chance..." Horatio tapered off. "Any...more...questions? Lieutenant?" She asked him as she was pained. He shook his head. "No." She smiled. "You...sure?" She asked haultingly. He nodded. "No other questions." "Lieutenant." He said. She smiled...but it was very strained. Horatio licked his lips, nervously.

Sarra smiled, and it was stronger this time. She leaned against him, as he brought her to the side bench by the big windows. Sarra smiled as he sat with her and kissed her forhead. Ryan looked away as if giving them some privacy. Sarra smiled up at him. "Thanks Ry..." She said. He smiled. "Anytime. I've got to get going." Sarra smiled. "Hot date...ending up having huh?" She called after him. He smiled. "Drinks tomorrow, you and me." She nodded. "You got it." She said, stronger in her voice.


	11. New Twists

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Silver Daylight:

Ch 11: New Twists:

Sarra smiled as she curled into Horatio's arms. "Mnh...dear gods. What a hell of a week, Lieutenant." He smiled. "I...agree." He said. Sarra smiled in return. "What now?" She asked. He smiled. "Get you to your place, cook you dinner." Sarra smiled. "Sounds good." She said. He helped her out and drove her home in his vehicle. He had her vehicle driven home in one piece. Sarra slept part way through and grinned in her sleep.

He got her home, and inside her condo before she woke again. She smiled as she woke up in her couch, as she heard knocking around in the kitchen. Sarra smiled as she found a cup of herbal tea and a pair of Tylonel in front of her. She took them both after she drank most of the tea. Sarra smiled as she saw the older man in front of her cooking dinner. "What are you making, Lieutenant?" She asked, loud enough for him to hear.

"Shrimp Creole. Something Calliegh showed me one night." Sarra smiled. "Cool." "It'll be good." "I've had some good creole but it's been a few years since I had it." She said.

Sarra found stuff to make the table laid out properly. She made sure there was pop and juice and milk out on the table. Salt and pepper too. "There." She said as she came to Horatio in the kitchen. "Table's made. How long til food?" She asked. He smiled. "About an hour, hour and a half tops." She nodded. "Sounds good. I've got to do somethings in the office, checking on my people." She said. He nodded.

Sarra closed the door to her office, after she got inside with a special smile left for Horatio. He took that as a good sign. She checked her computer for e-mails, and made sure that no one else desperately needed her for the next month or so. No one did. For now.

"Thank Gods." She whispered. Sarra smiled as she saw that it was okay. Sarra went back out, then made sure they had stuff to drink, and the table was set ready for food. Horatio smiled as he set her seat open so she could eat.

It was nice to be treated like a princess. Since Jason...She thought. She smiled. He grinned as he sat down. "You alright?" He asked. She smiled. He watched her. "Yeah, just fine." She said.

"This looks good, Horatio." He smiled. She stared at him. "What?" He smiled. "That's the only second time since you got here that you used my first name." He stated with a grin. She cocked her head. "You know, your right. Weird." She shook herself awake. "I guess, since I can start trusting you again, I used your first name." "That's all." She said with a smile.

He smiled. She ate and she asked him about his favorite things to do. She was surprised when she learned that Horatio rode Tim's bike. "Told me to treat it like a goddess that it was." Sarra smiled. "I know quite a few riders that treat a bike like a goddess, I'm one of them myself. My bike, SilverStar usually does as much damage as she can." "Speed wise." She chuckled.

Horatio gave her a big grin. "How long have you ridden a motorcycle?" He asked; curious. She grinned. "Ever since I was oh, eighteen. I finally had enough money to by SilverStar, um...when I was about twenty-two." She answered his second question.

He smiled. "Very cool." She nodded. He didn't ask any more questions, but she asked him one. "What are your hobbies, besides your lifeblood, your work Lieutenant?" He smiled. "I listen to a lot of music, watch old movies, hang out with my nephew as much as I can." He answered. She smiled. "I used to do that when I lived in Vancouver...my sister has two kids, boys, totally spoiled but with Willam the way he is, there isn't any wonder." She said as she closed her eyes. Horatio looked at her. "Lieutenant?" He asked softly. She smiled. "Willam has a complicated stomach disease, and he also has a lot of food allergies." Horatio gave her a squeeze of a hand.

Sarra smiled in return, and he let her go. She finished dinner in record time, and made him an apple pudding, Eve's pudding, Sarra called it. She also did custard. "This looks amazing. You learned this?" She nodded. "Mother taught me when I was younger, and I seem to remember the recipie very well." She said.

Sarra smiled. She served it, and they had tea and coffee for afterwards, and relaxed as Sarra brought them to the couch. There wasn't much said after dinner, but Horatio didn't want her left alone tonight. She smiled. "Thank you, Horatio." She said softly. He smiled. "Your welcome, Lieutenant." She giggled. "Now that I've called you by your first name, you're more than welcome to call me by mine, Horatio." Her voice was soft like darkness.

"Sarra." Horatio tried it on his tongue, and he seemed to like it. Sarra grinned. Sarra watched as Horatio came to her, and kissed her. She closed her eyes. Sarra smiled as she opened her eyes again, and leaned into him. He just held her that night, didn't harm her or anything, and made her feel safe.


	12. Hope Floats

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Silver Daylight:

Ch 12: Hope Afloat:

Night passed into day, and it was fairly quiet, but in Biscayne Bay near the courthouse, there was another thing, all together, happening. Sarra cursed as she felt something happen "Goddess..." She spoke as she woke in Horatio's arms. They'd fallen asleep in each other's arms, nothing more the night before, and Sarra had to struggle to get up.

She showered and dressed, then woke her boss. "Horatio...Horatio! Biscayne Bay, near the courthouse, if we get there in time..." She said and Horatio got up. He did a quick wash deal and got in the Hummer and drove the both of them on the way in. Sarra contacted P.D. and as they got there, Sarra was holding onto the 'aw crap' bar as she licked her lips as she felt the starting of the life being dragged out of the guy that was being murdered.

Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. Horatio looked over at her for a moment, then sped up his driving. He reached the courthouse. "Sixty degrees south..." "And Horatio..." She said. He looked at her. "You will need to clear the area and stand back. I will need to face it on my own." She said.

Sarra stared at him hard. "Just...Just come home." He said to her as she nodded. "Aye." She said. "I will do all I can." She agreed. She kissed his cheek and he smiled. "Stay...safe." Was his answer.

"Ah will." She answered back. She smiled as she looked over at the warrior that was facing her. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" She asked.

"To assist my God in taking over the world." Sarra stared at him. "I will NOT allow that to happen." She cried. The warrior turned to her. He was a six foot three inch tall man with blonde hair and green eyes. Sarra stared at him hard. "I will fight those who defy our mission." Was the cold calculated answer.

Sarra cursed, and quickly put up her sheilding. She brought up her twin atheme knives. Sarra smiled as she focused down at the warrior. "You ever faced a warrior like me before kid?" She guessed his age to be no more or less than about twenty-five to thirty-two. Sarra smiled. "I have faced warriors before, those who face off Darkness...and I have won." Sarra bent her head. "Then you have not faced someone like me and lived. Warrior." She said.

Sarra looked at the warrior. He put up sheilding as well, and Sarra cursed. She could feel his energy coming from somewhere, deep inside him and it was twice as strong as hers. 'Hells...' her mind whispered. 'Beloveds, give me strength...' She thought. Sarra sighed as she stood again, and concentrated. Her power flared and the warrior stared at her. It looked like shock. Sarra smiled.

She blasted him with it, and knocked him out by knocking him out against a concrete wall. She smiled as she used her power. Then was astonished as he gathered more power than her and blasted her back. "Hells..." She whispered. She then focused and used her power and subdued him. He was unconcious after she subdued him and called Horatio in.

He saw to her, as well as the accused. She smiled as she laid back in the Hummer, in the front seat, as the transport for prisoners came through and took the lunatic. Sarra smiled as Horatio got her through to the P.D.. Sarra grinned as the team clapped as she got inside. She rolled her eyes. "Guys!" "Enough embarrassment! Please!" She said with a moan. They grinned and got back to work. She ended up sitting in the break room, trying to finish her report for the ages. Sarra put her IPod on and listened for the song.

It was Nickelback's _Savin' Me_. _"__Prison gates won't open up for me On these hands and knees I'm crawlin Oh, I reach for you Well I'm terrified of these four walls These iron bars can't hold my soul in All I need is you Come please I'm callin And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin I'm fallin'Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me Heavens gates won't open up for me With these broken wings I'm fallin And all I see is you These city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story And oh I scream for you Come please I'm callin And all I need from you Hurry I'm fallin I'm fallin"_

_"Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me Hurry I'm fallin Aooaaaah, hey dee heee....."_

_"And all I need is you Come please I'm callin' And all I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin' I'm fallin'....."_

_"Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me Hurry I'm fallin'..."_

_"Say it for me... Say it to me... And I'll leave this life behind me... __**Say it if it's worth saving me!**__" _Sarra bopped her head as she got herself some coffee, and smiled as she saw Ryan come in. "Ryan. Hey." He smiled. She stopped her IPod, and took of the rather large earphones. She got large ones because she didn't want to lose the rest of hearing.

Sarra smiled, as he came to her. "You alright?" He asked after her. "I am fine." She said with a smile. Sarra smiled as she watched him. He came to her and Sarra watched him as he sat down. "We've had some information." Sarra raised a single eyebrow like Spock would when there was something weird going on.

"What is it?" She asked. Her voice was very very soft. Ryan grabbed her right hand and gave it a squeeze. Sarra smiled. "We've got some word from Tommy. He's okay, he's just concerned about these attackers. They seem to be from your past in the Angel Grove type, but with your arrest docket..."Sarra sighed at his words. "Hells." Was all she could say.

He smiled. "We've got your chief to send us the necessary information to the Lab, so when you are ready, I wish for you to come down and give me a hand?" He asked softly. She smiled. "Alright Ry." She said with a small smile. He smiled back.

He gave her a hug, just like old times. The squeeze was comforting, and she felt like she had family again, for the first time in a long time. Sarra sighed as she felt him let her go. "It's alright Sarra. We'll work this out." Sarra nodded. "I just never wanted this part of my life to be with the Ranger part, Ryan, it's too...gods." He nodded at her speech. She saw Rick Stetlar coming in the room. Sarra bit her lower lip and left without saying another word to the men. Ryan followed her out and helped her to the elevator, as she started to shudder, he stopped it, then hugged her tight, til she calmed down.

"Gods." "Gods. Gods." "Okay Ryan, lets get this done." She said as she hit the button again, and then he got himself sorted again. They got it done and gone down to the Lab. They got the information and Sarra smiled weakly, as Ryan gasped. "Sorry Ryan." He smiled. "Silver..." He whined. They were going to take all month to get this done, or so it seemed. Natalia and Eric also came and gave them a hand.

Sarra smiled as they came through the door. "Thanks guys. I'd appreciate the help." She went through some of the pile that was in front of her and found King Mondo and his families files and Sarra had a shadowed smile and shake to her head. "It can't be them, they're dead." "So far as I know." She said. Ryan looked at her in shock. Her voice was very quiet. He knew when she went quiet there were two things wrong. Either that she herself did the killing, or that she knew way too much but she wasn't able to divulge said information.

"Can you check?" Ryan asked politely. She nodded. "Aye." She agreed, and went outside to the patio that was facing the city. She used her communicator when she knew that no one was watching. "So far as I know, Silver they are dead. You saw Mondo himself when we dealt with Serpenterra on the Moon." Sarra nodded, but her face was still stone. "All right Red." She agreed but her voice was still skeptical. She went through the rest of her files. Natalia shook her head.

"This all came out of Angel Grove?" Sarra smiled. "You've got the Chicago section, Natalia, Eric's got um...New York, I believe." Eric nodded. "Yeah, its fairly full, Sarra, how many people have you arrested?" He asked her. She chuckled. "Huh...over a thousand at least. I've had a long carreer even though it's not over yet." She said as she closed her eyes.

She couldn't look at all the faces for a bit. Something glowed from Eric's pile, which was fairly thick. "Fourth one down, Eric, in the New York stack." He went down that far and picked it out for her. He handed it to her with a smile as she smiled back. Sarra opened it, and cursed. "Hells." She called Horatio, then sat back in the chair. Horatio came.

"Lieutenant, we've got the one that sent the rose." She said nervously. She opened it up and paled as she laid back. It was a familiar face to Horatio. Someone from New York. "You know him? Yes?" She asked softly. He nodded.

"Yes...I do." He said and moved and looked over at her. She smiled. "I arrested him for more than drunk driving, Lieutenant. And...the bastard still got out." "Mac's not going to be impressed that he's out either." She said. Sarra tried to get up, but when she stood, she started to wobble. "Hells." She cursed. Horatio steadied her as she smiled. It was stronger than he'd seen previously.

"Scott Inverman." She shuddered as Horatio said that name. Sarra nodded. "That's him." She said. Sarra closed her eyes as she remembered. She remembered the last time she faced him. She closed her eyes. "H...that name means something bad doesn't it?" Eric asked after a moment of silence. Horatio nodded.

"Crazy son of a rat as ever I met." Sarra gritted out of her teeth. Sarra had sweat dripping down her face. Sarra wiped her forhead, as she sank back down into the chair that was provided for her. She was shaky as hell, and she couldn't focus. Sarra smiled, as Horatio touched her shoulder, and she calmed down.

Sarra got up, "We've got to follow on this, Horatio, once he knows that we know, he will do more damage to us because he would find out about us knowin' that he's out to get meah, remember, he's nasty like that." Her voice was soft, scared.

Eric looked at them. He gathered the rest of Sarra's files from the arrest docket. Sarra smiled. "Thanks." She said with a smile. He smiled back. "No problem." Sarra smiled weakly. Sarra closed her eyes as Eric went and got the files back to her desk. Sarra leaned against the cool glass that was against her back as she sat in the chair. Horatio looked at her. "You going to be alright?" He asked.

Sarra grinned. It was weak, but it was an improvment. She blinked back tears into her tear ducts, as she cleared her eyes she took her glasses off, and held them in her left hand. He smiled as she wiped them into her hand, and sighed. "Gotta call Mac." She said.

"I...I can do that." She grinned. It was stronger. "No." "I shall. It's been a while since I talked or seen Mac, and I...I need to." She said, it was soft, and Horatio knew that she would need him tonight. "Alright. I...I shall go and try and track our Mr. Inverman down." Sarra grabbed his arm. "Be...careful Lieutenant." "Please?" She asked. Her eyes were pleading through her glasses. Fear and hope poured through them.

"Alright, Lieutenant. I shall be fine." Sarra smiled and let go of his arm. "Be safe...Lieutenant. _Please_." She said, caring were in those words. "Yes. I shall be, Lieutenant. You too." She nodded, and let him go. Sarra pulled out her cellphone, as Natalia and Horatio left.


	13. A Lead, A Setback

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Silver Daylight:

Ch 13: A Lead, A Setback:

Sarra pulled out her cellphone. She had a smile on her face as she dialed Mac's number. She listened for his voice. "Taylor." She smiled. "Is that how you always answer your cellphone, Lieutenant?" She asked. He recognised her voice. "Sarra. How are you Lieutenant?" He asked. She smiled. A question with a question, she never missed those answers. "I am alright, Lieutenant. We have a situation, but it's been expanded to those who want me dead specifically, one Scott Inverman." She quoted her docket from New York. Mac cursed. Sarra smiled.

"Yeah, its him he sent me a rose, Mac. Just like last time. Unlike last time he left a note. 'To one who brings the Light from the Darkness.'" She shuddered. "You okay?" He asked.

"Scared Mac." "I am terrified if you want to know the truth." "Absolutely terrified, and he's also trying to distract me from another case, and I cannot have this! I have eight more Aztecs to track down, and they are NOT making it easy!" She said.

"Mac...I have no idea how to proceed with this. Lieutenant Caine is looking for Inverman, but we have not a lot to go on." "I am very very frustrated, Mac." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Do you need me?" She heard. She smiled. "No, I think we'll be fine, honestly, Mac, I just need to hear your voice, and hear that this is going to turn out okay." He smiled. "It's going to turn out okay, Sarra. I know it. If you need me, you know where to find me." She nodded. "Thanks Mac." "We'll keep you informed and notified if we ever do catch the blighter." He smiled as her English heritage came through.

"Be safe...Lieutenant." He said, as she smiled. "You too, Lieutenant Taylor. Talk to you again, I am sure." She said. Sarra closed her eyes as she shut the phone off, then opened them when she saw a shadow over her eyes.

Sarra smiled as she opened her eyes. It was Ryan. "You okay?" He asked softly. She nodded. "Aye, Wolfe." She said. Sarra stood up and made him smile as she groaned. "Too many days of sitting in horrible chairs." She said.

Ryan smiled. "Yeah yeah yeah, right Silver. You just complain because you can, and to anyone who'll listen. Listen, though, we'll catch Inverman." Sarra smiled. "I know." She said. He smiled back.

Sarra smiled as she touched his shoulder with her good arm. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and then focused again. "You...okay?" He asked her. She nodded. "Lets get him, Ry..." She said as she headed back to her desk. He nodded. Sarra grinned as she got back to her desk, then frowned as Rick Stetlar came towards her.

"Lieutenant-Detective Torrens-Lee? May I see you for a moment?" She crossed her arms across her chest as she turned to him. "Yes Lieutenant?" She asked. "Department Regulations state..." Sarra raised her eyebrow at him.

"Sir, when you were barely walking, I worked in creating some of those Regulations. So Stuff it." "I've done more; I've _seen_ more; I've _lived_ more than you_ ever could _Sir, so I would suggest that you get off your high horse and stuff it. Talk to the President. I have his okay on working any case I see fit, and if something is worth saving lives? I will see to it." "So." "Back." "Off." Was all she said as she walked away. "I have lives to save Sir. Keep your nose into books and regulations, but keep out of my life." Was all she finished with.

Sarra felt good like she had a touch of revenge out on said Lieutenant Stetlar. Her arm seized up however, and caused her to bite her lower lip and reach for her pills. Sarra closed her eyes as she took them, and smiled when there was a shadow just hovering beside her as she did. It was Frank. "Frank, what have you got for me?" She asked.

"Your Aztec group, attacked again, large group of people this time, thirty kids around the ages of twenty-four to thirty, and they also had parents with them too. Looked like a coming of age ceremony..." Sarra cursed as she got up. "Where?" She asked.

"South Miami Beach. Horatio is meeting you outside the PD and Sarra, good work on Stetlar. He's not the easiest person to deal with." Sarra nodded with a smile. "Thanks." She said.

She pulled on her dark red leather jacket that had a zipper, what she called her biker jacket, and got her CSI kit and her shoulder Magick bag that she had all her tricks of the trade in as she headed out the door, to the elevator, Frank called out to her, "Good luck." She smiled. Sarra got out to the Hummer where Horatio was waiting for her as she started to frown. She got in, got her bags near the backseat and strapped in without saying much at all except, "Let's move."

There was silence along the way to South Miami Beach, and Sarra was glad for it. She needed her wits about her. Sarra watched the world go by. She missed trees. It wasn't fall just yet, and she missed seeing the colours change. She was glad that she could help though. The world needed her. 'I hope I am doing right beloved. Keep me strong...?' She asked to the skies in her brain as she stared up through the Hummer's skylight window.

Horatio was able to reach over and touch her left knee, which made her look at him. "Lieutenant?" She asked above the engine. "You're going to do just fine." He said as she smiled. She nodded as they nearly got there, and when they reached the beach, Sarra took a deep breath, closed her eyes once, then dragged her belongings and herself out of the Hummer.

Sarra smiled as she headed to the scene, and saw Alexx there. "Alexx? What have we got?" She asked as she bent down to Alexx's level. The sand was warm, and Sarra hoped they could preserve all the evidence they needed before the tide came in. "This baby girl, she's been strangled." Sarra looked up at Alexx through her glasses while they changed into sunglasses, with shock. "Perticial?" "This is not their methods, Alexx, what else can you tell me?" She asked.

"Baby boy next to her was killed after her, as he was watching it being done to her." Sarra shuddered. She remembered about Jason dying in front of her eyes. "Killed within moments of each other?" Sarra clarified. "Minutes, whoever you all are dealing with? They are very very sick." Alexx clarified. Sarra stood up from the position on her knees. They were shaky as she tried to contemplate who and how.

"This is not them." "This is not their methods, Horatio, we have a copycat. Somone's been watching." She started to shake. Sarra calmed down. "There is Magick at work. But this... " She stopped and Looked with her mind's eye. "EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND BACK AWAY!" "_**NOW**_!" She cried as she pulled her staff out of a magickal Subspace pocket. Horatio got their attention and got them away.

She used her power and cleared the area of sand. Then she stared shaking after she chanted something. Something, even Horatio couldn't hear. Then there was something in the spanse of sand as she called out "Itanoamos!" Then she passed out as the deamon's head split off his body and created a bloody mess then disappeared into the Astral Plane. Sarra passed out as Horatio caught her. She smiled. "There...shouldn't be more problems, except for the people we're after, Horatio..." She finished as she made her staff disappear, and held onto Horatio as he tried not to buckle under her body.

Ryan came and helped her to the Hummer to rest then Horatio pulled him aside. "So that was a deamon?" He asked. Ryan nodded. "A particularly nasty one too." He said. His eyes looked darker than usual when he said that. Sarra closed her eyes as she sighed, she got Horatio's attention as she opened them again. "Dear Goddess..." She whimpered.

"Sarra...Hey..." She smiled as she heard Horatio's voice. "Goddess..." She said as she looked over at him. "H...I.." He smiled. "Rest." Was all he said as she closed her eyes again.

Sarra slept til Horatio got her home. She slept as she was transfered from the Hummer to her Townhouse, which made Horatio smile. Sarra smiled as she woke up after she was put on the couch. Sarra smiled as she woke up, and looked over at Horatio with a sheepish smile. "Hey." "Thanks for bringing me home." She said softly. He smiled. "It's okay. You doing alright?" She nodded. "Yes...now." She admitted.

Sarra closed her eyes again. Sarra smiled as she said, "You alright Lieutenant?" He nodded. "Yes. Just a little freaked, as you would imagine." Sarra nodded.

"Shattered your faith, but you know that there were devils of a human kind...." He nodded. Sarra smiled and it was a sad smile. "I wish I could heal you...I didn't mean to shake your faith, with this, I hoped I'd only have to deal with...Human...deamons, as such."

He smiled and she nodded. "I am alright..." I need sleep though. Will you, will you; stay?" She whispered. He nodded. "As long as you need me to." Sarra smiled. "Thanks." She said, softly.

Horatio smiled as she got up, and headed to bed. He watched her, as she went to her bedroom, he took the daybed that was nearby, and as she slept she smiled in the dark, greatful for his presence.

They slept til the sun rose, and she felt much better, and she smiled as she felt the sun come through her window. Sheets came off, as she smiled and looked over at the Lieutenant, she realized he wasn't there. "Horatio?" She called.

She found him in the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Lieutenant." She smiled at his words. "Now, you wouldn't be sneaking out on me would you Lieutenant?" She asked. He smiled. She grinned back and he came to her, handed her her coffee in answer. "What are you doing today Lieutenant?" He wondered.

"Got to go over the evidence from the Beach case and try and make sure that the Beach case and the Aztec case does not coincide with each other. It's not right." "Its different but I have to make sure and I have to make sure that it doesn't coincide with Scott Inverman too, Gods." She said as she cursed as her back started reacting to the soreness she felt in the last couple of days.

Sarra moaned as the pain came through her. Horatio looked at her and came to her side. She was sore. Sore as hell. "Easy Lieutenant." Sarra grinned. "Ohh, I could kill something..." She muttered. Horatio gave her a backrub after he got her to the couch for a half an hour, and then smiled as he did, as he let her get up, she felt much better.

They had breakfast as she smiled as he watched her. "I am going to be alright, Horatio, I am more stubborn than you think." She said. He smiled.

He smiled as she nodded, and they tucked in breakfast, and then they went on to work.

Sarra grinned as she set on dinner to cook all day in her crockpot, and as they left the house, her cellphone rang. She sighed. "Torrens here." She answered. "Is that how you always answer your phone?" She smiled. "Mac Taylor. How are ou today Lieutenant?" She put him on speaker phone so that Horatio could hear this too.

She mentioned that to Taylor who smiled. "Hello, Horatio." Horatio smiled. "Hello Mac. What have you got for us?" He asked. She put the cellphone down in a upside down 'V' position and it balanced so she could get herself more coffee before she left. Sarra smiled as she got her coffee made and Mac said, "We have a lead on Inverman, he's near you, closer than you think. He's near by the PD." Sarra cursed. "Hells. No wonder that he could find meah. Mac you said he wouldn't be out for a long long time and the sicko's out, how do we get him back in?"

Sarra said that as she did, Horatio crossed the small spanse of floor between them, and she held on to him for comfort, as he stared down at the phone. "He's gotten out for good behavior. Sorry." Sarra smiled, it was evil. "Mac. If I catch him..." "If he harms me before I do, do not be surprised if you are going to sign for a body bag back to New York, and not a body. I cannot I cannot promise that I wouldn't leave him alive, but if he harms anyone else in our war during our war, and I am there, I will not hesitate to shoot Mac. You can haul me in but it wouldn't be pretty." She said.

There was silence, and then he said, "I understand, Sarra, but know this, if I have to sign for a body bag receipt, I will not hesitate to ask that you will come back to New York for questioning, at the very least." Sarra smiled. "You're just doin' yer job Mac, I wouldn't ask any other way." Sarra said with a grin as Horatio looked at her. "Listen, if you need me?" Mac said, as Sarra grinned. "I've got all of Miami, Mac, I think I will be fine." She said with a smile.

Sarra smiled as she heard agreement on the other end. "But if you cannot find him, I will come." Sarra smiled. Sarra smiled as she shut the phone off. "Do we have an address on Scott Inverman, Horatio?" She asked. He nodded.

"Near Biscayne Bay." She raised her eyebrow. "Huh." She muttered out loud. Sarra smiled as she got her 'game face' on. Sarra smiled as she curled her left hand. It started glowing but faintly. Sarra smiled as she looked over at Horatio, "Lets go." She said. He nodded. As they left, she felt something strong within her. It wasn't hatred, for a change.

It was love. She smiled. Sarra smiled as she rode with him to the address it was upper east Biscayne Bay. Sarra smiled as she curled her fist from glowing, calming it down as it were. Sarra leaned back into the Hummer's big passenger side seat, and tried to rest. She was exhausted. "Hang on Sarra." Horatio told her. She smiled.

They got to the address, and Sarra pulled out her gun, her silver .45. Sarra smiled as she gave him a nod and he knocked on the door. "Scott Inverman, Miami Dade Police, we have a warrent for your arrest." The warrent came through moments ago. She was able to have the papers in her hands for moments.

Sarra smiled as she heard the door open, but was surprised to see a woman standing there. "Yes?" She asked nervously as Sarra took the shock of the fact that there was someone else there in. Sarra sorted herself out and then smiled, as Horatio did, and Sarra tucked her .45 in her holster that was obvious on her shoulders. "Ma'am, I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine, with Miami-Dade Police and with my collegue Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, we are here to arrest one Scott Inverman. Is he here by any chance ma'am?" Horatio asked. The woman, a rather tall blonde shook her head. She was skinny, Sarra could see that but she could also see her being used by Inverman as a conduit for power. She looked shaky.

"He is not here at the moment." She whispered. Sarra smiled; it was genuine, and kind. "May we come in Ma'am?" Her voice was as quiet as Horatio's as if not to scare her. Sarra smiled as the other woman did and nodded, opening the door to the rather large condo they found themselves at. "Thank you Ma'am." Sarra said as she came through and Horatio followed. It was done up pretty nicely, almost recently, Sarra noted. The woman was still shaking, however.

"Ma'am, please, we're not here for you, we wouldn't hurt you even if you were involved in this, I don't think you'd do what we have our arrest here for." "Please, sit, and relax, we will not hurt you." Sarra said softly. The woman stared at her with green eyes. She was shaking, as if she was knowing something and couldn't tell them. "Its alright ma'am, please, just relax." Sarra said softly. The woman calmed down.

"If he finds out you've been here, and I helped you...he'll do more to me than you'll know." Sarra smiled sadly. She knew what it was like to be abused, more than your average relationship. "He beats you?" She asked. The woman shook her head violently. "No. Not beating...exactly." She said. Sarra looked at her and held her hand. "What, exactly, Ma'am?" Sarra asked.

"What he called...Ritual bleeding?" She asked as Sarra cursed. "You know of this stuff." Sarra nodded at those words. "I will have his hide." She said with a fierceness that made the woman shudder. "You were innocent Ma'am, you probably didn't know what was going on." Sarra said softly, again. "Where is his private room?" She asked. The woman pointed to the place by the second window, there was a dark room. Sarra closed her eyes as she felt the power coming from there. "Hells." She spoke roughly. Horatio looked at her. "You alright, Lieutenant?" Horatio called as he stuck by the woman.

"I am going to have his head." Sarra cursed. "I am fine Lieutenant, I just can't feel if he's in there." Sarra smiled sadly. "Lieutenant, I am headed in there, if you need to...hang on." She Magycked her staff, which made the woman by them gasp. "It's alright, I will come out alive, but if I don't Lieutenant, use this to get you and the woman out of here. Call out Vamonous, and you shall get to safety." Horatio grasped the staff. He nodded, and said, "Be careful, Lieutenant." Sarra nodded as she Magycked her sword. "Always, Lieutenant, always." She finished offed as her face went white.


	14. Danger & Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Ch 14: Danger, Surprises:

Sarra went in with a grim smile on her face. 'Scott...why?' was all she could think. She focused on the dark, then the door slammed behind her. "Lieutenant!" Horatio cried. "Scott....show yourself!" She said. Sarra created a light spell, and put it above her head. The light entered the room and it made her want to gag. The blood, the bodies, surrounding the room, the ancient pre-dawn contraptions.

Sarra shuddered as she looked around. "SCOTT!" "SCOTT INVERMERE!" She shouted. She stopped and heard laughing. Sarra bit her lower lip and held onto her medallion for guidance.

There was more laughing, as he came out from the shadows and filled the room with light. Her light spell got cancelled, which scared her. "Scott." She said with a grim smile. "Sarra Torrens. My my my, its been a while hasn't it Lieutenant." Was his weird taunt. Sarra smiled evilly. "Course I forgot about you, with my arrest docket as big as it was..." She taunted him back.

He cursed at that. She smiled. It was dark. Sarra looked at him as she went into a protective stance. "You caused death, this is to better yourself, this is against the Code. The Council would have your head. I'd be willing to bring it to them." He paled. He remembered the Wizard Council.

She smiled evilly. "They know how to dispose of necromancers like you." She said. He growled and charged her as she used her sword against him, he ended up getting caught in her current trap spell that she had just set behind her as she dragged the boy behind her after she got out of the room, she noticed that Horatio was still there, but the girl was set somewhere safe, she guessed the PD. He came to her as she cuffed Invermere. She shuddered as she cuffed to him to a post done in concrete as she did that and shuddered as Horatio came to her.

"Lieutenant?" He asked quietly. She smiled. It was very weak. "Its very deadly this room I want no one but the strong of stomach to come in." Horatio nodded. "Understood." He replied. She looked over at the door, which was now shut, and she shuddered. "Horatio...get him out of my sight." "Please?" She asked nicely. Sarra smiled as Horatio nodded and left, as he called for a squad car to come pick him up.

Sarra leaned against the soft microfiber couch that was there and sighed, trying not to retch. The shaking woman came to her as Sarra held her, she felt the cuts and the shallowness of her muscles with the bones poking out. "Its alright. He's not going to be able to hurt you again. I promise this much." She was thick with her emotions in her voice. The woman smiled sadly.

"Thank you for helping me." Sarra smiled. "Thank you for opening the door, you may just have helped yourself in that. Its not easy being strong when the one you love is doing bad things. I know." She said with a grim look on her face. "What's your name Ma'am? I never asked." She said. The woman smiled.

"Terry Coleman." Sarra smiled. "Well, Terry, this is your first step to the rest of your life. You'll do fine." She said with a smile. Sarra gently squeezed the woman's hand. Terry smiled. "Thank you, Lieutenant." She said softly. Sarra smiled. "Lets get you to victim's services?" Terry grinned egnamically. "Sure." Sarra smiled. She got the girl in another squad car and told the officer, "Victim's services, and make sure you have a female on detail. One whose seen crazy stuff. If you need me call." She handed him her card and one to Terry. "If you need me Ma'am. Good luck." Terry nodded.

"Thank you Lieutenant." She said as she pulled away. Sarra smiled as Horatio came to her. She smiled as he came to her even though she was shaking inside. "Lieutenant...you alright?" She asked him. He smiled. "I was going to ask you the same thing, especially with the things you saw." Sarra smiled. 'I thought Angel Grove was bad...but this..." She shuddered. "On my major creep o' meter." He smiled."I've seen a lot of things in my carrer Lieutenant but that...is going to be in my mind for the next time I deal with someone like that."

He smiled and touched her shoulder. "Can you go through that room again and help our people?" He asked. She nodded. "I am serious though, no one with a strong stomach, and not caring about religion. I know Eric wouldn't do it because he's a Catholic, but he could process the rest of the condo. You think Ryan's better after that Sangria case that he could handle stuff?" She asked. Horatio looked at her. "You knew about the Sangria case?" She smiled. "Calliegh told me." He relaxed. Horatio nodded.

"But I will need strong of stomach Horatio, and no one with religious problems being too scared to do this...I will do all I can to protect those who will be willing to do this." He grinned. "I know." He said with a smile. It was gentle as she looked over at the room, and shuddered again. "I guess I should get logging in what's in there." She shuddered out. He smiled.

"You going to be alright with doing this?" She heard him say. She nodded. "Aye. I'd know what's in there anyway." She blinked back tears. Horatio looked at her. "Is there anyone that can help?" She smiled. "Ryan, maybe. Tell him its quite bloody, and there is a lot of ancient contraptions and quite a few bodies. See if he'll take it." She told him. Sarra smiled as she went out to the condo's patio and tried not to retch over the balcony.


	15. Stitch In Time

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Silver Daylight:

Chapter 15: Stitch In Time :

Sarra looked over the balcony trying to find herself some peace before she dealt with the CSI's coming in. Terry was dealt with and she needed a few minutes to figure out how she was going to process the room. She focused on the problem and started as soon as Ryan and Eric came in. Eric gave her a hug, as she turned pale as she opened up the door at them, as did Ryan, making her feel better as they worked the scene. There were six bodies, in that small room hanging from the ceiling and walls. More than a couple of times Sarra had to step out to deal with the stench coming from the blood.

They processed the scene after Alexx got the bodies. Sarra and Ryan ended going to Alexx after some more CSI's took over the scene. Natalia was one of them. "Go ahead guys, we've got this covered." Sarra smiled in thanks.

Sarra smiled as they got back to the Lab. Sarra went to the morgue and was able to help out Alexx with processing the bodies. "Baby girl, you look aweful. Was it that bad in there?" Sarra nodded. "Aye." "Some of the worst things I have ever seen, even in Peru...or in the Army, period." She shuddered. She was cold. Horatio came to her after dealing with some paperwork, and smiled as Sarra sighed when he came in the room.

Sarra smiled as he came to her and she looked up at Horatio. He smiled. "Ma'am." She smiled at his strong quiet voice. "Sir." He sat down beside her. She faced the window, and sighed as she watched the sun. "Ma'am?" He asked. She smiled. "I am going to be alright, Sir, but it is going to take time." She admitted. Sarra swallowed as she said, "Six, Horatio. He killed six before I could stop him."

"I was a lot better at being able to figure out if he was there hell, I could tell that I was in danger within a square mile." "Can't even do that anymore!" "Shit." She swore. Horatio looked at her. "Its because you can't bond with me, isn't it?" She heard him speak softly. She nodded. "I am afraid it is." She replied just as softly. "I am so sorry Lieutenant." He said softly. She shook.

"I do want to be with you, Lieutenant. I just _can't_." He smiled. "It's alright." She shook her head. "I lead you down a road I can never erase...from your spirit Lieutenant..." "Forgive me?" She asked. He smiled. Thin it was.

"It's alright, Lieutenant." She smiled as he did, and he gave her a hug and let her go.

He went back to the Lab, but he phoned Ryan on the way. "Wolfe here." He heard. "Mr. Wolfe, I need you to look onto Sarra, she's going to need you're help. I can't help her I am afraid. I threw her focus off." "Please." Ryan smiled sadly. "On my way. Where is she?" Horatio recalled the lab. He told him.

"I am on my way." Sarra was on his mind. He got there in time to see her bend out over the ledge of the railing on the fire escape trying, he figured, to get some air. He found her, and she smiled at him as he came to her. She looked pale, and exhausted.

"Lieutenant?" She whimpered at that. "I couldn't even sense Invermere....I cannot do my work and be so wrapped up with protecting those I love..." She said brokenly. He smiled. "Sarra..." "He's a lot stronger than you think." Sarra shook her head. "It's not him I am worried about....Ry,...it's me!" She said as she clenched her fist. Her good fist.

He took her in his arms even as she protested. "I cannot love anyone, not this time, Ry...it affects me...like no one knows...." "I...cannot...." He shushed her and planted a kiss on her forhead. She closed her blue green eyes against the coolness of the tears. Her glasses reflected the sun. She then snuggled against Ryan, who touched her gently.

"Shhshshs..." He said as she wept against his shoulder. "How can I bloody function now?" She asked. "I love him, but I cannot focus around him." "He's all I think about..." She said softly.

"Shshhshsh..." Was all he would say and she calmed down. "Thank you, Sleuth Man..." He smiled at her nickname for him. He smiled and made her shaky with how much he trusted her. She felt him, and he looked at her surprised as if he could understand what she was feeling.

"Its okay, Sarra." He said with a quiet voice. Calming voice, and it made her nearly shake, but she then smiled as he brushed his hand against her skin. "Ry..?" She asked as she was curious to his reaction. Sarra looked into his eyes. She saw the honesty.

Sarra smiled and relaxed in his arms. "What do I do about Horatio...I never meant for him to be hurt..." She said, nervously. Ryan smiled. "The boss can handle himself, and like you said, you aren't going to be here long anyway..." She nodded. "Aye...True, Sleuth Man, true."She agreed.

Sarra grinned as he took her in his arms, and as she snuggled into him, she could feel him linking with her. "Sleuth Man, be careful..." She warned him.

He smiled. "I'll take my chances Silver, I've done so before Great Lady." She chuckled at that. "Sleuth Man...." "Better call Di...warn her that I may not be able to stop it." He nodded. "What are you going to do?" he asked. She smiled, dark it was.

"Try all I can to stop it, beloved...there is not more than I can do." He smiled sadly. "Come home in one piece, Silver, I do not want to be telling your friend Red that I cannot bring you home." "He'd tear me to pieces." Sarra chuckled again at that. "I wouldn't let him harm you, sugah, yer too cute to get injured." He laughed at that as it reminded him of Alexx.

"Serious though, darling, be careful. Okay?" He asked her. She smiled. "I will endevour to do so dear one, you too?" "Ne?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes dear." He said as she gave him a grin. He grinned back, and told her, "Concentrate on the now, solve other problems later." Sarra nodded. "Aye lad, you too?" She asked him, and he nodded.

Sarra smiled as she went back to work. She ended up running into Horatio, who dragged her in his office and shut and locked the door. "Sarra, I wish...I wish..." She grinned. "Its okay." She said. She smiled as he came to her and she shrugged. "No...It's okay." She said. "It's not yer fault, I shouldn't make you feel bad. Having to watch out for me is not in yer description, even for bein' with me, sir." She said with a smile. He came to her and touched her good hand.

"I am sorry for those things I said and did without your agreement, without your acceptance, that I would be naturally curious." Sarra smiled. "And I should have accepted that you should be." She said with a smile. "Sorry Lieutenant." She said. He smiled. He then nodded, as she left him to go back to work.


	16. Epilogue Daylight

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them.I do not own Sentinel. Pet Fly does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Any songs I use I will list artist and song else you recognize is not mine!!! Now on with the Drama!

Rated: PG 13- Violence and Language.

Silver Daylight

Chapter 16: Epilogue:

Sarra smiled as she went back to the bullpen, and sorted out where the Aztecs would strike next. She had at least four left. She found them, where they would attack next. Sarra smiled as she got herself organized and found the place within record time, before they would attack. She set up a barrier of sorts so they wouldn't attack anyone else.

The Aztecs fell for it, and she was able to catch everyone, except the 'ringleader' "Where is your God?" She asked the head Aztec. He chuckled. "You shall never find our God. You shall never find the God of Midnight." Sarra grimaced. "Take him away." She said. Sarra smiled as she saw Ryan come to her. "Good job, Silver Lady." Sarra nodded. "Just wanted to get the 'Aztec God' Goddamnit." She said.

He smiled. "You still rocked, lady." She smiled. "Thanks." "I could use some ohh...food." He grinned. "But we need to get this tidied up first, then food." She said as he frowned. "Alright Silver." "Just take care of yourself, huh?" She nodded. "You too, lad." She said with a smile.

They got things sorted and she smiled as she was able to sit and eat, after a very very long month. It'd been ages since she could do that. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, as she closed her eyes, and sank into the couch. She was home for a while, and was able to rest.

It was a long time, but she was able to get Ryan and he told her about what happened in the last year over coffee and food. "Oh, love, what a mess! You've stayed away from dark things, now, haven't you? Its easy to get entangled." She said as she cocked her head to the left. He nodded. "Yes, Silver Lady. I have." She smiled. "Good good lad. If ye haven't have, I would've smacked you." He yelped. She smiled.

She got a phonecall. It was another old friend she hadn't seen in years. "Hold on, Ryan." He nodded, as he filled up her cup of tea. She answered it, and it was Simon Banks. He wanted her to know that Jim was alright, but wouldn't mind seeing her. She smiled. "Well, Simon, I am in Miami, but there is no reason why I cannot come down to Cascade." Simon smiled. "Good." "I'll expect you in a couple of weeks." Sarra smiled.

"Yes. Alright, Simon, a couple of weeks, I have things to wrap up here." She finished. She smiled as she heard a deep chuckle, and a, "See you soon." After that there was silence. She shut the phone off and smiled as she looked over at Ryan and sighed. "Cascade huh?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye, Sleuth Man." "An old couple of friends from my time in the Army, back, oh...thirty years?" She thought out loud.

She smiled as she saw the look on Ryan's face. His jaw dropped. She smiled. "It's okay lad. I've lived for a very very long time." "My Goddess keeps me in one piece." She said with a smile.

He dropped his jaw back into place again. "I believe it. So you'll be alright?" He asked. Sarra nodded. "Aye." She said. Sarra closed her eyes as Ryan came to her and kissed her lips, which were almost trembling. "I've not seen one of my friends for almost thirty years. A young man, he was when I met him, almost as young as you were Sleuth Man." Sarra said with a smile. "He was sixteen if not eighteen, I think he lied on his application. He wanted to do well. He was one that is a protector, as you will." Ryan looked at her. "A Sentinel?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye, how'd you figure that?" She asked him.

"I figured it out, as you are one who Guards, a Guardian." She hit his shoulder. "Why didn't ya tell me ya bint?" He winced. "Sarra..." "I can sense things, I can ever since, well, I met you." She blinked, then Looked at him like he had a third eye or something, and she swore. "Hell's Bells laddie." She swore. "Silver..." He complained.

She shook her head. "No complainin' Laddie. Ye did something stupid. Ye went in this thing, and ye could've been used as a bloody pincushion!" She shouted. "Ye have no sheildin' no focus, no grounding of ye own powers." She shook her head. "Ye've been damn lucky." She swore.

"Then help me." He asked. She smiled. "Alright Laddie. Ye do this again, without sheildin' without guidance, I will do more than throttle ye." She threatened and he sighed and shook. "Yes." Was his answer. She smiled and hugged him. He accepted her hug with trepidation, then relaxed as she did. Ryan looked at her his dark eyes enveloping her dark blue ones with love.

She coughed, and smiled. "Let's get to work. Ry, I need my bag in the closet, the one I need to touch, I need to get up." She said as she blushed. He smiled and laughed. "Okay Silver." She heard as he let her up. She went in and found her closet, her bag, and then went into her Work Room. She got it all ready for the ceremony, and then asked him in. He smiled as she made the motion with her finger. "Come into my lair said the Spider to the Fly." She quoted as he gulped. She laughed.

"Easy Sleuth Man, I won't eat you." He smiled in relief. He smiled as she did, and she brought him back in, got him on the floor that was surrounding him with a bunch of hardwood floors, and candles were lit. He got in the circle. He sat, cross legged, and smiled as she came behind him and touched his shoulders. "Relax. I am not going to eat you kid." He relaxed a little. "Remember those Yoga relaxing exercises?" She said. He nodded. "Yes." She smiled. "Good." She said. "Now, think of a shield kinda like a forcefeild around your body." She said. He grinned carelessly. "Like um StarTrek, and Star Wars?" He asked. She smiled. "Yeah, kind of like when The Next Gen needed a forcefeild around their Enterprise. That's what I mean." He laughed.

"You and Next Gen...." He chuckled. She smacked his head. "Pay attention." She said. He did so, and it came around him. She smiled as she saw it cling to him like a cloak around him. "Good good. Now. Think of guarding, protecting yerself as I do an attack, like...now!" She called out and threw a blast of Magick so that he could get knocked off. He didn't. "Good laddie!" She called. "Ye got it Lad. Ye did it faster than anyone I've ever dealt a sheilding to." "Congratulations!" She said heartily, and banished the circle of flame around them.

"Ye are probably a seer, I cannot guide seers, but, ye have yer own path to follow m'dear, just don't screw it up." He gulped. "Thanks for all the confidence, Silver Lady." She laughed. "Just help others, and guard those who cannot. Ye will grow, and change and hopefully for the good." "But, ye should go, Sleuth Man, ye have a life waiting without meah, and ye'll do well." She said with a smile.

He touched her face. "If you ever get hurt...I don't know what I'd do." She smiled. "Ry...oh Ry..." She said with a small smile, and then she kissed his babyfaced cheek. She smiled as he did, and then she let him go. He went back to his house and let her sleep.

She left the next week, after packing everything up and getting things organized. There was no mention of a God dying, or a person impersonating as a God dying. Sarra got to the airport, and smiled as her flight was called in. When she went towards her gate, she heard a "WAIT!" As she turned around, she smiled as she saw the crew from Miami, running towards her, and Horatio leading the charge. The rest had their things to say, and then left Horatio alone so he could say his goodbyes in peace.

"Lieutenant." He said. She looked at him. "Lieutenant, Sir." She answered back, with a smile. "I must apologise for my actions, and I want to wish you the best, in your endevours." Sarra smiled. It was strong, but wavering.

"Sir. You too, Horatio." He smiled as she used his first name. He came to her and hugged her as she accepted his hug she felt something, but ignored it, and licked her lips as she looked at him and smiled. "Take care of yourself, Lieutenant, I see some dark days in your future, but ya'll turn out alright, dear one." "If ya'll need me again, you call meah, for any'hing." Her speech was slurred. He smiled.

"You too, Sarra, please?" He asked. She nodded. "Ya'll be the first ones Ah'll call." She said with a broad smile, then kissed his lips when she figured no one was looking. "Ye stay safe as ye can, Lieutenant...please?" She asked. He nodded after she let him go. "I've got to go..." He smiled and handed her a small bag which she smiled. "A present for your journey." She smiled. "Thank ye." She said as she took it. She didn't open it and turned and went for the security. She went through just fine after she showed them her arm, and then was taken to first class. She looked out at Miami and smiled as she thought she saw Horatio on the tarmac waving to her.

She smiled as she leaned back in her seat and put her music on after the announcements from the cockpit. She then opened her gift from Horatio. She smiled as she did. It was a specially made for her set of knives, done with hilts in the English fashion, and with a silver rose set on the top of the hilt as decoration. She stroked the one knife, then set it all back and put it in her parcel.

'Horatio.' She thought as she felt his lips on hers. Then she slept.

The End


End file.
